Before he cheats
by Kolopi
Summary: One shot. Maybe next time Ron will think before he cheats. With a little Dramione in the end. My first time posting here, please r&r. Thanks.


**Author's note:**

Well thsi is my first time posting here. I hope you all like the story, its not great but I like it. Well thats all.

Kolopi.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Harry Potter or the song.

**Before he cheats.**

_'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little __souped__ up 4 wheel_

_ drive__carved my name into his leather seats..._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights__slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Oh__ Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_Ohh__... before he cheats..._

Harry and Ron came running to the quidditch pitch. It was already dark and the only thing that lit the pitch was the moonlight. Both boys went running to the center of the pitch where a bitter surprise was waiting for them. Right there lying on the cold green grass was Ron's broom, or what was left of it. It had apparently been torn into pieces. Both guy's jaws dropped, Ron almost started to cry, whoever made that was so cruel and hated him so much he couldn't even think about it.

That was when they heard someone laughing in the stands. The boys looked up and all they could see was a glimpse of blonde hair.

"Malfoy…" Ron said getting up and walking slowly to the stands.

"He isnt worth it, Ron" said Harry stopping him.

Malfoy just laughed and left the stands following a certain someone that had left some minutes ago. He was too entertained with the scene he had just witnessed, and I'm not talking about Ron and Harry seeing Ron's broom, but what happened before that.

_Flasback_

Draco was at a hallway laying against the wall absent minded, thinking about his life, when someone passed by. He didnt see who it was, and didnt really care.

That was when, some minutes later the person came back, and if it wasnt for the constants sobs he wouldn't have noticed her again. But he did. Just in time to catch her when she stumbled. She merely looked at him and mumbled "thanks" and went away.

The moment he saw her eyes he knew something was wrong, he saw something more, something that he had never seen in her eyes before. Something he was used to see when he looked at his eyes in the mirror. He saw a glimpse of sadness and weakness mixed with a shine that could just mean one thing, _revenge_

He got up and went in the direction she had gone first. He was curious to see what made her feel that way, feel the way he felt. Like he couldn't stand anything anymore, but was too tired to say anything, but was also angry and wanted revenge. Wow, there were too many feelings in that look.

But then was when he saw it. Weasley too busy kissing a girl to notice that his girlfriend had witnessed it all. Oh he was such an idiot.

People could say he was a heartless Slytherin but he would never, ever do that to a girl. Ugh... Weasley really was an idiot. I mean, she could be a mudblood and all, but right now who cares? He was tired of all this blood shit. He didnt want to label everyone just because they were born muggles. She was a mudblood but still, she was amazing.

He broke from his trance and decided to go back and follow her. Something told him that she was going to do something about what Weasley did. It was something hidden in her eyes. He knew it. He had felt it.

And so he did. He found her and it didnt take her long to figure out a plan and do it. She went to the quidditch pitch accioded his broom and let all her pain out and put it into the brrom.

Malfoy was delighted by the sight. It kind of scared him, that she was trough so much pain, but seeing her letting her feelings out, and destroying _his_ broom, was quite entertaining, and inspiring, he doubted he could do it.

Then she sent an owl asking for him to come to the pitch, and the rest was history.

_End of flash back_

Malfoy exited the pitch and went straight towards her. She was sitting by the lake, still sobbing.

"That was quite impressing Granger"

"What do you want Malfoy?" she said in the middle of her sobs

"Having a bad day?" he said, an smirk on his face

"I think its pretty obvious, don't you?"

'I dont know. All I know is that I loved watching you destroying Weasley's broom"

She was about to say "me too" but.. "Shut up Malfoy, what do you want anyway?"

"Don't worry" he said, sitting next to her "I will shut up. But youll do that too"

She reached for her wand thinking that he was going to hex her, when the unexpected happened. He kissed her. So he obviously did shut up, and she was quite enjoying that.

_Meanwhile, back on the __quidditch__ pitch_

"Oh I am going to kill Malfoy"

"Hum, Ron… I dont think it was… him" said Harry pointing to what was left of the broom. In one piece the letters H and G were written next to a broken heart.

Ron got it. He couldnt believe it. But he couldnt blame her either.

Well, maybe nest time he'll think before he cheats…


End file.
